More Fun Comics Vol 1 95
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Polton Gang ** Mr Barnes Other Characters: * Heroes Incorporated ** Roscoe Thwaite ** Long Homer Long ** Little John Gaynor Locations: * Forest * Lakeburg Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer2_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler2_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | Inker2_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "Flame in the Night!" | Synopsis2 = Loco Fenton is killed by some thugs, but one of them drops a matchbox near the crime scene, which is later picked by Martin Main, an elderly man who collects matchboxes. Doctor Fate soon learns of the murder and reckons that Main was the only person he saw near the crime scene. However, the criminals also realize their blunder and they set out to find and eliminate Main, as a likely witness of their crime. The criminals and Doctor Fate converge at Martin Main's house and the struggle causes Main's matchbox collection to catch on fire. While Doctor Fate is distracted saving Main, the criminals escape, but Fate soon finds their trail and follows them to the home of a banker, who had organized the murder. Finally, the criminals surrender and Doctor Fate helps Martin Main start a new collection after his previous one was burned in the fire. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "Guerrillas of Fen-Shu " | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "The Scoop That Was Thirty Years Too Late" | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "The Book Bandits" | Synopsis5 = Caption: “When the underworld goes literary, it runs up against the power of the DARK KNIGHT and the SUPER-COP in a tale of disappearing trucks and their cargoes of books!” Percival Popp inadvertently stumbles across a truck-stealing operation, which uses a large hidden elevator to steal entire trucks from the parking lot of a diner on the overland truck route. Only loads of books, destined for the USO, are being stolen. The Spectre invisibly accompanies Popp as he investigates this case. It turns out that a genuine letter from William Shakespeare (worth probably $100,000) is in one of these shipments of books, but the truck-hijacking mastermind, Goggles Gus, doesn't know which book, so he has to steal all of them and check them individually. Towards the end of the story there's an accident that starts a fire that destroys that final shipment of books. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Martin Main Antagonists: * Deadpan * Packy Other Characters: * Loco Fenton Locations: * Items: * * Matchboxes | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Guerrillas of Fen-Shu ** Captain Han Antagonists: * Japanese Military Other Characters: * Mikado/Emperor of Japan Locations: * China ** Fen-Shu Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Thugs * Henry Hooper Other Characters: * Mayor Meager * Timothy Boggs * Sadie Saterlee Locations: * Boggsville * Meeksville Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Goggles Gus ** and his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey ** a diner on the overland truck route ** another diner Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Flame in the Night!" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}